


Randy Cunningham Ninth grade ninja: Dimentional Trouble

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [11]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Its just an ordinary day, the ninja kicking butt, saving norseville from dangerAnd the defenders saving the day, a little special since Catgirl decided to join themUntil the two dimentions clash





	

"Ninja sprint!" The Ninja exclaims as he dashes into a stanked monster and dodges every attempt to grab at him. Ninja then climbed on top of it and destroyed the artistic looking hat and the monster destanked into a random student." Next time cool it on the competitveness," Ninja advices, the student squeals and nods, as students cheering are starting to crowd he took it as a cue to leave.

"Smoke bomb!"

Before he could demask in a safe place he saw something in the sky," What in the honking juice?!" He exclaims.

* * *

"You being here, things can never go wrong," Futuregirl replies sarcastically," No offense," she adds," Its unlike you," Lisa retorts, Catgirl shrugs," I feel generous today," She replies and attacks the symbi attacking the central city, she left out the part where she actually wanted to be a hero, don't know why but she felt competitive.

It was only Futuregirl, Agent Uni, Lisa and Catgirl protecting the symbi, the rest are some where who knows what they are doing.

Futuregirl and Catgirl dealt the finishing blow and it clensed into a villager," Well today's battle was fast, good work Catgirl," Agent Uni encourages, Catgirl smiles at her and she was about to be questioned again when a rift appeared in the sky.

"Oh boy not again," Lisa mutters," I... think you should handle this one alone... I don't think another person would fit it there," Futuregirl pointed at the tiny rift," I doubt even a single person can fit in there," Lisa retorts,'' Its fine, I'm flexible... both literally and metaphorically, welp I'm off then," Catgirl jumps into the rift.

"... did she..." "... just jump..." "... into a rift..." " **willingly?!** "

 


End file.
